The Great Fairy's Hunger
by Chris Kirkman
Summary: Link is tired on his journey to the Spirit Temple, and is getting healed by the great fairy. But he doesn't know what's in store for him. Warning: contains vore


So, yeah, this story has some soft vore. But no lemon, or anything like that.

Link walked through a passage through some rocks. As he walked, some more sand went into his boot, which he just shook out. The night was all but calm, and he almost died in the Haunted Wasteland. He was weary from his journey, his tunic torn, again. Suddenly, a formation popped into view. He could see a huge temple in the distance. He was relieved to have finally found his destination.

He wandered into an open clear area of sand, and looked around. There wasn't much there besides the temple, but something caught his eye. There was what looked like a cave entrance carved in the rock nearby. _I bet it's the Great Fairy, _he thought. He walked into the dark cave entrance.

He was excited to be healed by the Great Fairy, but he never quite understood how she did it. In fact, he never even remembered when she healed him. But he didn't remember alot of things, like Saria's birthday, or when he couldn't remember which room he needed a bow for in the water temple. He didn't remember alot about the water temple.

He didn't like to.

He was walking through the dark when he could hear a familiar tune. It reminded him of a music box, but it seemed to come from everywhere. He emerged into a room with smooth stone around the walls, a pool of water, and a rug with the hyrule crest on it. He broke out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. A few seconds later, a huge fairy came splashing out with a peircing screech. Link was startled, and jumped back, sheild at the ready, his hero instincts taking over.

The fairy had huge locks of pink hair that ran down her back, and was wearing only plants as clothing. Link thought it was a little scandalous, but erased the fact from his mind. He couldn't think things like that when saving the world. She was also incredibly larger than him, probably six times his size. She looked at him with lustful eyes that made him blush.

"Welcome, hero." She said. Her voice was soft and relaxing. "I assumed you have come to receive Naryu's love?"

"What?" Link said. "What's that?"

"Naryu's love is a spell that can sheild you from harm!"

"Oh, wow! That sounds awesome!" The hero replied.

The fairy giggled. "Here you go!" Link watched as a she flipped over and a powerful glow went from her to him.

"Thank you, Great Fairy!" He said. He was excited to try out his new spell. He ran to the door, eager to test it.

"Wait, brave hero," she called after him. "Wouldn't you like me to heal you?"

"Oh," replied Link, coming back to reality. "Yes, I would." He walked back to the edge of her pool.

The Great Fairy smiled. She giggled again, and she snapped. Link was suprised to see his sword and sheild gone.

"My stuff!" He cried. Where did it go?!" He reached for his bag, but saw it was gone. He had no tools. The Great Fairy reached for him while he was distracted, and swooped him up with a hand that reached around his entire body.

"Great Fairy, what are you doing?!" He certainly didn't remember this.

"Mmmm," The Great Fairy stared at him with hungry eyes. "Oh hero," she said. "I don't really get out much, and I am forced to stay in this cave. And no one really comes in here. Which has made me VERY hungry." She licked her lips and brought him closer to her face, now only a few feet away.

Link, while she was saying all this, was freaking out. His arms were pinned down, so there was nothing he could do. "Great Fairy, please don't eat me! I can't die like this! Hyrule will be doomed!"

But, the fairy didn't listen. She brought Link closer to her face and opened her mouth. She brought him high into the air above her head. "Great Fairy, STOP!" As soon as he said stop, the Fairy dropped him. He screamed as he fell feet first into the fairy's mouth. He brought his arms out to stop himself from sliding down her throat. She made what Link guessed was a moan of delight, but he couldn't really tell because he was in survival mode.

Link pulled himself up out of her mouth, and his waist was almost out when her large toungue came out of the depths of her mouth and wrapped itself around his body. He began to franticaly pull himself out but was slowly being dragged back in. Soon, only his arms and head were poking out throught her closed lips. He grunted as her toungue slid out of her mouth and blocked his face. The tip slammed on top of his head and pushed him down. He let out a yelp as he fell and slided down past her lips and front teeth into her throat. He stuck out his arms and legs, but her throat was too slimy and he slowly slid down, his body now tightly constricted by the muscular walls.

The Great Fairy moaned in sucess. She swallowed her dinner down, and let out another giggle. "Delicious," she said as she licked her lips.

As Link finally slid down into her belly, she snapped again. This time, a second Link appeared in front of her, sword and all.

"Thanks for healing me!" He said. I'm off to go try out my new spell!" And with that, he ran out of the cave, off to save the land of Hyrule.

"Wait," Link exclaimed, now soaked in some kind of magic fairy juice. "Was that me?! HEY! HELP!" But he was too late.

With a final screech, the fairy and her meal shrank down into the pool of water.


End file.
